Three Little Words
by HetaliaRomano
Summary: All shinou wants is for is beloved to accept the feelings behind his words...


Three little words I've longed to say. Three words that could possibly change our relationship and allow it to move to the next level. Looking at him now it's obvious as to why I fell for him. Black hair framing a regal face with large black eyes, and long eyelashes. A slender build with long, slim legs and arms tipped by small hands and feet. He has always been beautiful but only few bodies have been able to replicate that, the body of the wise man and Murata Ken.

" Is there something you need, Shinou?" The elegant voice asked abruptly pulling me out of my thoughts. I glanced at him, the body of Murata Ken hunched over a desk, a book held firmly in his hands. " you've been staring at me for quite a while now"

I swiftly release his gaze and begin glancing outside the large window behind him. "I didn't need anything of importance. I was just lost in thought." Hoping to drop the conversation I turn my attention back to the map spread in front of me.

"Hmmm~. Is that so." I can feel his eyes watching me, staring as if they were attempting to read my mind. He shuts his book and places it on the table" Shinou is something bothering you? You've been acting strangely these last few days."

I smirk, " I thought I was easy to read? As simple as a book was what you told me."

The sound of his chair sliding back echoes through the room. " You act like such a little kid sometimes." His feet glide across the floor creating light a tap noise. The noise stops once he stands beside me. The feel of his body heat warns me of how close he is. Slowly raising my eyes I once again meet his gaze.

A sad smile creeps onto his face," Communication has never been a problem between so please don't make it become one. Just tell me what's on your mind. Please, Shinou."

When he asked earnestly like that I feel forced to comply. "Why won't you accept my feelings." The smile fades from his face and his body grows stiff next to me.

"Not again this Shinou."

Anger fills me as I quickly get to my feet, " what do you mean by that?"

" You know what I mean."

" No I do not."

Murata sighs shaking his head slowly, " Well for one thing you're dead, and let's not forget that you're Shinou, The Great One. You have a temple dedicated to you and to the priestesses you are the symbol of purity"

" I told you in your next life I will be reincarnated with you. The matter of death is only a problem right now." I grab his shoulders, " Besides as you've said I'm dead so what does it matter to me if people speak ill of me."

"They look up to you Shinou."

" And I understand but only few know that I still reside in the castle. So it's not as if many people will find out. I just want to be with you"

The room grows quiet as my words fill the room. "That's all I've ever wanted." Grabbing his trembling chin I force his stubborn gaze to meet mine " I don't care with the others think my only concern is you." I pull him in close burying his head in my shoulder. I feel his body shudder and soon a wet stain is beginning to form on my shoulder. I feather his head in light kisses, hoping to calm him down.

"you always do whatever you want." His voice is muffled but I hear his words clearly.

A lump begins to grow in my throat but somehow I manage to speak, "Does this mean you accept my feelings?" My chest grows heavy as I wait for his answer.

His answer is quick and barely noticeable. A small nod of the head. I hold him tighter my hand rubbing circles on his back.

" now was that hard?" I joke. My hand slowly caresses his back. Lower and lower until soon I am met with the waist line of his pants. I am eager to push through and rub the body that is now mine. But I don't. I will wait until he is ready and comes to me willing.

I gently extract him from my arms, gazing at the face of my long time friend. His eyes are slightly red and the skin beneath slightly swollen. His glasses are skewed and his hair a mess but to me he's never looked any better. I trail my thumb across his lips, gradually bringing his face to mine. Our lips connect and I'm surprised by how warm his lips are. The softness inviting me in, making me push harder. His hands grip my chest and shockingly pull me closer. Ah. How I wish to lay him on the table, and take what is mine. Spread his legs and explore regions never seen by anyone. How I wish to hear him gasp and moan, beg for more, and call my name. But I remind myself. Another time. Another three words that probably will not surprise him.

I want you.


End file.
